Glasses
by aicchan
Summary: "Siapa pemuda berambut biru itu?" - FRIENDSHIP fic - Milo & Camus - ENJOY


"Camus! Camus! Oi!"

Suara Gold Saint Scorpio Milo terdengar menggema di Kuil Aquarius yang lengang.

"Camus?" pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka pintu kamar sobat karibnya, namun ruangan itu kosong. Lalu Milo kembali berjalan dan menuju ke perpustakaan dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya, "Camus? Ah! Ada!"

Seorang pemuda sebaya Milo tampak sedang membawa setumpukan buku dan gulungan kertas yang tampak tua sekali. Rambut merah panjang tergerai di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tak memakai Gold Cloth seperti Milo, tapi hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang.

"Apa, Milo? Tidak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu."

Milo menghampiri sobatnya, "Kau ngapain?"

"Membersihkan perpustakaan ini. Kalau tidak, bisa merusak buku-buku di sini."

Milo memandang bawaan Camus dan dia melihat sebuah kacamata di sana, "Punya siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di sudut terdalam laci meja. Mungkin… punya Aquarius sebelumku."

"Hmm…" Milo memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya sudah. Beres-beresnya nanti saja. Sekarang ikut aku!" dia menyambar bawaan Camus dan meletakkannya begitu saja di bagian rak yang kosong. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan sobatnya dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_**_ © Teshirogi Shiroi_

**_Glasses_**_ © aicchan_

_Friendship_

_Milo – Camus / Kardia – Dégel _

_Terinspirasi dari .net(slash)1378695_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang memandang Milo yang duduk sambil memasukkan kakinya ke sungai yang jernih. Gold Cloth yang sedari tadi dia pakai kini tersimpan rapi dalam wadahnya hingga dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah hutan dekat dengan Sanctuary. Musim semi membuat pepohonan dan rumput menghijau, bunga bermekaran dan hewan bermain riang.

"Milo… jadi ini alasanmu menyeretku keluar?" tanya Camus geram, mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Hei! Ini hari yang cerah di musim semi. Sayang kalau kau habiskan di dalam perpustakaan. Sesekali kau harus menikmati hidup, Camus!"

"Aku menikmati hidupku, kalau kau tidak setiap waktu datang menggangguku." Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik, "Aku kembali saja ke kuil."

Saat itu Milo menahan lengan Camus, "Jangan! Disini saja dulu sebentar. Aku janji aku akan membantumu membereskan perpustakaan. Janji!"

Setelah lewat beberapa detik, akhirnya Camus menyerah. Dia menghela napas dan duduk bersila di sebelah Milo, membuat si Scorpio itu tersenyum senang.

"Mm… tadi kau menyinggung tentang 'Aquarius sebelummu', apa di perpustakaan kuil Aquarius ada buku tentang Gold Saint dari generasi sebelumnya?"

Camus mengingat-ingat sebentar, "Sepertinya ada. Aku pernah lihat beberapa buku tebal bersampul lambang Zodiac."

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang para Gold Saint sebelum kita."

"Aku lebih penasaran pada Gold Saint di abad 18."

Milo memandang pemuda di sebelahnya, "Kenapa?"

Camus memandang langit biru yang membentang luas, "Kita lahir sebagai Gold Saint di abad 20. Siklus Holy War adalah setiap 200 tahun. Aku hanya penasaran… bagaimana Gold Saint pendahulu kita bertempur demi Athena dan Sanctuary."

Mendengar itu, Milo ikut memandang ke atas. Awan putih berarak pelan seiring angin yang berhembus lembut, "Kau benar… apa yang terjadi 200 tahun yang lalu, ya?"

Mereka terdiam, tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi di Sanctuary ini dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Dalam hampa suara, dua pemuda itu duduk berdampingan, mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan namun tak berhasil, pikiran mereka penuh tentang takdir yang harus mereka hadapi.

Sehelai daun jatuh ke dalam sungai dan hanyut mengikuti aliran air, seakan menjadi perwakilan dari waktu yang tak akan pernah berhenti berjalan.

.

Petang sudah beranjak malam saat Milo dan Camus kembali ke kuil Aquarius. Seperti janjinya, Milo membantu sobat karibnya itu untuk membersihkan perpustakaan. Tapi karena hari sudah gelap, Camus memutuskan untuk membereskan rak di sekitar satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan itu. Milo mengosongkan salah satu rak dekat jendela dan mengelap tiap sudut rak itu dengan kain agar tak ada lagi debu yang menumpuk. Camus mengerjakan hal serupa pada rak di sisi jendela yang lain.

Setelah rak-rak itu bersih, Camus menyortir buku menurut abjadnya agar bisa ditata dengan lebih rapi. Milo malah asik membuka buku ini itu tanpa membacanya, hanya melihat gambar-gambar yang tertera di halaman.

"Milo! Kau bisa baca itu besok!"

Tak mengacuhkan Camus, Milo masih membolak-balik halaman buku bersampul kulit itu.

Sedikit kesal, Camus meletakkan tiga buku tebal di meja. Saat itu dia tak sengaja menyenggol kacamata yang tadi pagi dia temukan. Untung saja dia sempat menangkapnya sebelum kacamata itu jatuh ke lantai.

Kehebohan kecil itu menarik perhatian Milo, saat menoleh, dia melihat kacamata di tangan Camus. Dia pun meletakkan buku yang dia pegang dan menyambar kacamata itu.

"Milo!"

Si Scorpio mengelak saat Camus hendak mengambil kacamata itu dari tangannya, "Sebentar! Aku coba dulu." Milo pun memakai kacamata itu, tapi tak lama kacamata itu segera dilepas lagi, "Kacamata apa ini? Kenapa malah jadi buram?"

"Mungkin kacamata baca. Bukan untuk melihat jauh."

"Aneh." Milo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya dan langsung saja dia memakaikan kacamata itu pada Camus.

Refleks Camus memejamkan matanya saat _frame_ kacamata itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"A ha ha ha~ Cocok! Cocok sekali Camus!"

Barulah Camus bereaksi, namun begitu kedua matanya terbuka, pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan mundur selangkah. Detik berikutnya Camus langsung melepas kacamata itu.

Jelas saja itu membuat Milo keheranan, "—Kau kenapa, Camus?"

Beberapa kali Camus mengerjapkan matanya, memandang Milo dan kacamata di tangannya bergantian, "Aku…" ucapannya terputus saat Milo menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau pasti capek ya? Baiklah! Kita teruskan bersih-bersihnya besok saja." Milo tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Aku akan datang lagi besok!" dia pun segera melesat keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa menyadari pandangan Camus masih tertuju padanya.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Camus berdiri bergeming di tempatnya. Kacamata di tangannya terasa dingin namun itu suhu yang nyaman baginya yang telah terbiasa hidup di tanah beku. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada apa yang dia lihat dari balik lensa kacamata ini tadi…

"Siapa pemuda berambut biru itu?"

.

Kicau burung menjadi pertanda bahwa pagi telah datang. Camus, tak seperti biasanya, masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, padahal biasanya dia selalu beraktivitas sebelum matahari terbit. Tapi hari ini, dia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Dia menoleh dan memandang kacamata di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Masih terbayang sosok pemuda asing berambut biru yang dia lihat kemarin.

Wajah pemuda itu mirip dengan Milo, namun garis wajahnya lebih tegas dan tampak sedikit lebih dewasa dari teman akrabnya itu; matanya juga lebih tajam dan terkesan 'berbahaya'.

Camus memandang langit-langit kamarnya, "Apa kemarin itu hanya halusinasi?" gumam pemuda itu. Tak mau banyak berpikir, Camus memejamkan matanya lagi. Hari ini, mungkin sebaiknya dia istirahat saja seharian. Angin berhembus dari jendela kamar yang dia biarkan terbuka semalaman, aroma segar membuat perasaannya jadi tenang.

Kesunyian membuat Camus merasa mengantuk lagi, tapi baru saja dia memejamkan mata dengan niat untuk tidur, dia dikejutkan dengan suara yang sangat keras.

_"Dégel!"_

Seketika Camus membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke kamarnya dan pintu kayu di sana terbuka sedikit kasar.

"Oh! Kau baru bangun, Camus? Tumben sekali?"

Tak berkedip Camus memandang Milo yang tak memakai Gold Cloth berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, "… Milo?"

"Ya?" Milo mendekati Camus, "Kau kenapa sih? Mukamu aneh begitu." Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Camus, "—kau tadi… memanggilku apa?"

Milo menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Memanggilmu? Camus. Memang aku harus panggil apalagi?" dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin kau tidak sedang sakit?"

"Tidak." Camus berbaring lagi, "Aku hanya butuh tidur."

Melihat Camus yang tampak sedang tak bersemangat itu, Milo jadi kepikiran, "Kalau begitu aku pergi saja deh. Err… aku bereskan perpustakaan saja. Oke?! Aku bawakan makanan untukmu nanti. Nah, 'met tidur!" si rambut pirang itu pun keluar lagi dari kamar.

Kembali ada dalam keheningan, Camus pun memejamkan matanya lagi, namun kantuk sudah terlanjur hilang. Sudah seperti itu, Camus jadi teringat nama yang 'sepertinya' dia dengar tadi.

Dégel.

Siapa dia?

Rasanya Camus pernah mengetahui nama itu…

Tapi dimana?

Meski mencoba mengingat, Camus tak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Tapi dia yakin nama 'Dégel' pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

.

.

_"Oi, Dégel! Lagi-lagi kau di perpustakaan. Sesekali kau harus keluar dan menikmati dunia."_

[… Siapa? – Ah… Pemuda berambut biru itu…]

_"Berisik. Kalau kau tak ada kerjaan, lebih baik pergi saja daripada menggangguku."_

[Lalu dia…]

_"Ck—kau ini selalu saja begitu. Harusnya kau bersyukur punya teman yang perhatian sepertiku ini, Dégel."_

[Dia yang bernama Dégel?]

_"Kau perhatian kalau hanya ada maunya saja."_

_"Memang! Aku butuh bantuanmu dengan misi yang ku terima barusan."_

_"Sudah kuduga, dan telan dulu apel di mulutmu itu sebelum bicara, Kardia!"_

[…Dégel… dan Kardia…]

.

.

"… -mus… Camus…"

Matanya terasa berat tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk membukanya. Di hadapannya ada Milo yang memandangnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ah~ syukurlah kau bangun."

Bingung, Camus memandang ke arah jendela dan terkejut melihat hari sudah gelap. Dia langsung duduk dan seketika kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Hei hei hei—tenang sedikit!" Milo menahan tubuh Camus yang limbung, "Kau tidur seharian. Sudah berulang kali ku bangunkan, tapi percuma." Dia merebahkan Camus dan menyelimutinya, "Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku buatkan bubur dulu untukmu, ya?! Perutmu sama sekali belum terisi apa-apa sejak pagi."

Tak mau berdebat, Camus berbaring diam. Dia tak menyangka bisa tidur dari pagi sampai malam seperti ini. Ada yang aneh dengan badannya. Camus menoleh, melihat kacamata yang tergeletak bisu di mejanya. Dia mengambil kacamata itu dan memandanginya, "… Yang dipanggil Dégel tadi… memakai kacamata… apa mungkin ini miliknya?"

Entah didorong oleh apa, Camus memakai kacamata itu. Tak ada yang berubah dalam pandangannya, lalu—kenapa Milo bilang pandangannya jadi buram? Aneh.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan Milo masuk membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas teh hangat dan sebutir apel merah. "_Special delivery_. Kau pasti segera sembuh kalau makan ini."

Camus melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan lagi kacamata itu di meja, lalu dia pun duduk, kepalanya sudah terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

Milo meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuan Camus, "Makanlah! Aku kupaskan apelnya dulu."

Menurut, Camus mulai menyendok bubur yang beraroma sedap itu, dia tak menyangka Milo bisa memasak. Sambil makan, Camus memikirkan tentang kacamata itu. Tadi saat Milo masuk, lagi-lagi Camus melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru… Kardia.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Juga orang bernama Dégel itu.

Dia melihat Milo yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu bundar seraya mengupas apel sambil bersenandung kecil.

Apel.

Kardia juga sangat menyukai apel.

'Sangat menyukai'? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Kardia sangat suka memakan apel? Camus meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk bubur itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Milo.

Camus menggeleng, "Tidak. Bubur buatanmu enak. Hanya saja… ada yang perlu aku cari jawabannya." Dia memandang si pirang, "Milo, bisa tolong carikan buku Aquarius dan Scorpio di perpustakaan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu buku dengan lambang zodiak itu?"

"Benar."

"Tapi kau baru saja bangun. Masa iya sudah mau baca buku setebal itu?" Protes Milo terhenti karena Camus menatap tajam padanya, "Baiklah—" Dia beranjak dari duduknya, "kau itu memang susah dibilangin." Diletakkannya di meja sebuah piring kecil berisi sebutir apel yang baru terkupas setengah bagiannya.

Camus melanjutkan memakan bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Begitu bubur dan tehnya habis, Milo baru kembali membawa dua buku tebal dan meletakkannya di sebelah Camus.

"Kau mau cari apa sih?" tanya Milo sambil menyingkirkan nampan di pangkuan Camus. Dia menumpuk bantal di belakang Camus agar sobatnya itu bisa duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

Lembar buku Aquarius mulai dibuka oleh Camus yang juga menyuruh Milo membuka buku Scorpio. Bingung, Milo membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang sepertinya sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu. Halamannya berwarna kekuningan, sepertinya akan hancur kalau disentuh dengan kasar. Perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati, Milo terus membuka tiap lembar meski dia tak tahu apa yang dia cari. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah halaman yang memuat tentang Gold Saint Scorpio di abad ke-18.

"Scorpio Kardia."

"Aquarius Dégel."

Camus dan Milo saling berpandangan. Lalu tanpa komando, mereka membaca buku itu dalam diam.

Yang pertama selesai membaca adalah Milo dan tak begitu lama, Camus juga selesai. Sekali lagi mereka berdua bertukar pandang.

"Aku tak menyangka ada seorang Gold Saint dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti itu. Bertahan hidup dengan api yang membara di jantung pasti sangat menyiksa." Matanya memandang lagi deretan kalimat yang ditulis tangan dengan rapi dan indah itu, "Andai tak ada Gold Saint Aquarius, mungkin Kardia tak akan bisa hidup selama itu." Dia melirik Camus yang menunduk.

"… Mereka berdua gugur di tanah yang jauh… tanpa bisa kembali pulang ke Sanctuary."

Milo sekilas membaca lagi tentang misi terakhir dua Gold Saint itu. Kisah tentang mereka diceritakan oleh Unity, putra dari pimpinan Bluegrad, tanah dingin yang menyimpan sejarah ilmu pengetahuan., tempat dimana Dégel tumbuh besar dan berlatih untuk menjadi seorang _saint_.

Kemudian Camus mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berukuir dari dalam laci, dia juga mengambil kacamata yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini milik Dégel… Kacamata ini telah tersimpan di kuil ini sejak dua ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu milik Dégel?"

Camus mengarahkan lensa itu pada Milo, "Karena aku melihat sosok Kardia dari kacamata ini."

Milo terkejut, nyaris terjengkang dari duduknya, "K-Kau serius?!"

"Ya… Aku juga bermimpi tentang mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua itu sahabat dekat."

"Sama seperti kita."

Camus diam sebentar sebelum tersenyum, "Ya—kau benar. Seperti kita." Dia meletakkan kacamata itu di dalam kotak kayu yang berisi beberapa foto dan barang kenangan lainnya.

"Terus kenapa aku tidak melihat apa-apa waktu aku coba memakai kacamata itu?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Camus menjawab pertanyaan itu, "… Mungkin… karena ini milik seorang Aquarius…"

Milo melipat tangannya, "Masuk akal juga sih." Dia memandang kacamata yang dibungkus rapi oleh camus dengan sehelai kain bersih, "Kau harus menjaganya, Camus!"

"Tentu saja. Ini bukti bahwa pernah hidup seorang Gold Saint Aquarius yang begitu berdedikasi pada Sanctuary." Ditutupnya kotak kayu itu dan disimpannya lagi ke dalam laci, "Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Sanctuary ini?"

Mendengar itu, Milo tertawa dan dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Camus, "Kau pasti bisa! Aku yakin itu." Katanya, "Tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat!" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mengambil buku di pangkuan Camus dan menumpuknya dimeja. Lalu dia menyuruh Camus rebahan lagi dan menyelimutinya sebatas pundak, "Tidurlah! Aku akan menjagamu."

Camus tertegun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… jadi terbalik."

"Hah?"

"Dibuku tadi tertulis kan, kalau Aquarius yang selalu merawat Scorpio jika jantungnya kambuh. Tapi sekarang justru kau yang merawatku."

Milo tertawa lagi, "Ya—anggap saja balas budi dari Scorpio pada Aquarius." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidurlah! Besok kita selesaikan misi beres-beres perpustakaan. Asal kita tidak mati sesak napas karena debu yang menumpuk di sana."

Angin malam yang berhembus dari luar jendela membuat Camus merasa nyaman, dan dia pun memejamkan mata. Dalam hati dia berharap agar dia bisa memimpikan kembali dua sosok Gold Saint dari masa lalu itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*minum kopi*

Err… Well… ya… ini sekedar coretan iseng saking g nahannya bikin fic gara-gara liat fansart yang tercantum di atas tadi. Jangan tanyakan kapan timeline-nya, soalnya yg bikin juga bingung #dihajar

Well~ semoga bisa dinikmati dan sebagai fic di penghujung tahun, saya ingin mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! Semoga Tahun depan bisa lebih baik dari tahun ini XDD


End file.
